The Crying Silver Moon
by TheStargazingHarley
Summary: As a child, Ben didn't have many close friends, but after Luke rescues the young Ada from the destroyed planet of the Sisterhood, the two become close, but their closeness affects the balance of the Force, and whatever peace existed is thrown into turmoil... Note: First chapter is a teaser/ prologue, I don't own this franchise, only my OC(s) and this fanfic.
1. Prolougue

**This is just a teaser for a story that I'm working with, so it's just a short one, whether or not if it gets positive feedback, I'll more than likely continue.**

 **So please enjoy!**

 **Please note, I don't own the Star Wars franchise, all I own is my OC(s) and this fanfic**

* * *

 **Pov of Adalaida, full name: unknown date: unknown, area: the dark lake- D'Qar**

The cold waters lap around my waist, it feels dark and cold, foreshadowing what I always imagined death would be like. I exhale, taking another step forward, a few more steps, and then I'd reach the ledge. My whole body is shaking, protesting against the cold, but my mind is numb, it had always been numb, even when I deliberately hurt myself, even when I made myself remember the horrors of my childhood, my mind was always painfully numb. And I couldn't take it anymore. The water is now coming to my neck, I reach out with the tip of my foot, I can feel the ledge.  
"I'm not scared, this is what I want." I mutter to myself, my whole body is being stabbed with the cold of the water, and a weird bubble expands in my stomach, it's sore and empty. Is this fear? Or nerves?  
Pounding footsteps from the forest behind me, make me turn my head, to see Ben Solo. Breathless, covered in leaves and briars. I begin to turn completely as to face him, but I had forgotten how close I was to the edge. I fall into the depth of the black water. Ben shouting my name is the last thing I hear. My whole stomach drops, my mind panics, but my body won't move. It can't, I'm so cold.  
I'm scared.  
And, it's only know that I realise...I don't want to die.  
I'm sinking further, and further, my mind beginning to fade, air trickling out of my lungs. I open my eyes, to see the blurry surface of the water, growing farther away. The white light of the moon shines through the water, onto me, but I'm floating slowly away from it.  
'So this is how I die? Full of terrified regret? I'm sorry, I'm sorry big sis, I'm sorry Head Priestess, I'm sorry Ms Organa...I'm sorry I failed you all, I'm sorry Ben...I'm so sorry.'


	2. The Girl in the Lake

**So sorry, I couldn't write for a while, I had practice exams, and I re-wrote this chapter about three times, so yeah, I hope that this is okay as a finished product. Please read, review, favourite, and follow!**

 **(Just to clarify, this chapter is set before the events of my prologue, just so you guys aren't confused.)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The girl in the Lake**

 **POV of Luke, Full name: Luke Skywalker, Year:?, Location: Outside the fifth Ceremonial Temple, Planet of the Sisterhood**

The two-person shuttle shudders uncomfortably to a land, I've never been keen on this shuttle, but it's the most convenient means of transport. I sigh as I rub my temples; a bad dream from a few nights ago has prevented me from getting any sleep recently. That is why I am here, to ensure that it really was just a dream, and not something more ominous. The Sisterhood specialise in this kind of thing, they can look into the deepest parts of your mind and unveil any secrets, they can look far into the future, and they can talk to you without opening their mouths. Seers. I look out my windscreen. The Temples stand before me, in all their glory. The Planet of the Sisterhood consists of twenty Temples, encircling a lake, the source of their worship and power; the Temples are then surrounded by dense wilderness, stretching throughout the rest of the small planet. In the distance, I can see the mountain, towering so high, that its peak is shrouded by grey clouds. Something's wrong. The clouds are never grey here. That's smoke.

I get out, and almost freeze, leading towards the Temple, there's a trail of blood. Grabbing my lightsaber, I cautiously enter. The once plush crimson carpets, are stained with blood that clumps the fibres together. Tall marble pillars, carved with inscriptions are cracked. Vases and paintings that were once glorified across this galaxy are piles of ashes and dust. The once open shrine that overlooked the calm, blue lake is now a pile of rubble. And the waters are red.  
I climb up the steps, and carefully step over the rubble, only to wish I hadn't. The lake is full of bloated bodies bobbing on the surface. Hundreds, maybe more. I feel my body shake, even in my years of battles; I've hardly seen anything like this. This is the thing of nightmares.

Crying, a child is crying somewhere.

I force myself to scan the water, and then I find her, walking towards the middle of the lake, crying, holding her head in her hands. I withdraw my lightsaber, and jump into the water, trudging towards her. I grab her shoulder, trying to stop her walking, my whole body shakes, and my mind flips.

Screams, blood, people running and trying to hide but getting cut down as they flee. Everything is blurred, like I'm under water. One scream pierces through my skull. Pain explodes in my chest.

I try to breath, I try so hard, my whole body aches, my head pulses. I'm still holding on to her shoulder, her head is turned slightly to look back at me. She looks so young, maybe ten or eleven. But her eyes, they're almost dull, but bright, and they look like they hold every answer to every question. She has the eyes of a Seer.  
I shake my head, trying to get rid of the ringing in my ears. A child's voice whispers in the wind, "You feel the pain too don't you?"

I grab her hand, and firmly leads her out of the water, she doesn't resist. As soon as we are out of sight of the lake, and near my shuttle, I try to speak to her again. "What's your name?" Nothing, I try again, "Could you tell me who did this?" Still nothing, "Are there any other survivors?"  
She shakes her head, and shivers. Sighing, I run back to my shuttle, and grab a blanket in the back, before going back to her and wrapping it around her shoulders. Her dress is covered in blood, her own or someone else's, I don't know.  
"It's going to be all right." I try to reassure her, but my voice is odd, maybe I'm still suffering the side effects of that vision. I guide her by the shoulders back to the shuttle, and strap her inside the passenger seat. The blanket slips up her sleeve, and then I see the long thin cuts running up her forearm. Blood still trickles lightly from them.  
"I'm going to take you somewhere safe okay?"  
She doesn't respond, I feel uncomfortable about her but I climb into my seat and flick the boost switches, the shuttle hovers above the ground, and raises itself higher and higher into the air, before in a split second, pulls itself out of the atmosphere. Flicking a few more switches, I pull back the lever, sending us into hyperspace, set towards D'Qar. The journey lasts for about an hour, but she doesn't make a sound, just draws the blanket closer around herself. Her eyes aren't red from crying, she looks hollow but not sad or in pain. So who was crying earlier?

 **POV of Ben, Full name: Ben Solo, Year:?, Location: Resistance Base, D'Qar**

Mother paces around the room, her arms folded across her chest. I sit, turning a gem over in the air, concentrating. Mother's pacing is beginning to annoy me, she falls onto a couch, covering her eyes with her hands, "Something is wrong Ben, I can feel it."  
I focus on turning the gem over and over, she sighs, "Why is he even going to the Sisterhood anyway?"  
The gem drops into my palm, "He had a nightmare, he wanted to make sure it wasn't a foresight."  
Mother gets up and looks out the window, "Still, I feel something's wrong."  
I shrug, "Maybe you're imaging it." Before I return to controlling the gem.  
"General Organa," 3PO walks in, "Master Skywalker's shuttle just entered our atmosphere, he has requested a medic to meet him immediately after he lands."  
Mother turns around, "He's hurt?"  
C-3PO falters slightly, "Oh, um, I presume so."  
I frown, "Aren't the Sisterhood great healers? Why didn't he get treated there?"  
Mother looks at me worryingly, before running out of the room, I get up and follow closely behind her, C-3PO walks as fast as he can far behind us. The landing area smells of fumes and oil, a very familiar smell to me. Master Luke's shuttle shudders to a land, and Luke jumps out soon after, his robes are stained brown-red. Blood? He has dark grey circles under his eyes, his face has a slight greenish hue. What happened? He opens the other door, and carries a small girl out. The medic comes over to Luke, but he waves her away, pointing at the girl instead. The medic leads her to the sick bay, Mother confronts Luke, "What the hell happened?"  
He rubs his temples, "I'm not sure?"  
Mother's face grows red with annoyance, "Luke, I-"  
"The Sisterhood are dead."  
We look at him in disbelief, "What?", Master Luke looks at Mother, they both look helpless, "All of them, face down in the Lake, there was so much blood Leia, so much. And she was there, in the middle of it all. Leia, I don't know who could have done that."  
Mother shakes her head, before turning to me, "Ben, go check on the girl for me, please."

I nod, and walk towards the sick bay, the winding corridors of the Resistance Base are like a home to me, I know every hiding place, and every shortcut, so I make it to the sick bay quickly, and uninterrupted. Many of the beds are filled, only a few are empty, at the end of the room, the girl sits on a bed. The medic is wrapping bandages around her forearms, I catch a glimpse of long lacerations stretching across her arms from her elbows to her wrists, they start off deep, but become lighter towards her wrists. The medic speaks in soft tones to her as she works, but the girl doesn't respond, stares intently at the white fabric of the bed. I clear my throat. The medic barely acknowledges me, before instructing the girl to rest and closing off her curtains as she comes towards me, "I don't think you should be here, Ben. Maybe you could come back later…"  
I wave my hand, "You'll tell me her whole condition."  
She stands almost droid like as she says, "She has multiple lacerations on her forearms, and is suffering from blood loss, and varying effects of physical and psychological shock."  
I nod and run as fast as I can from her before she recovers from my mind trick.

 **POV of ?, Full name:? Year:?, Location: Sick bay, Resistance base, D'Qar**

I sit up in the bed, the thin papery curtains are pulled around me so I only get a faint glow for light. The bandages feel tight around my forearms, and the cuts itch. I tug at the bandages until they come loose, and I'm just to scratch at the cuts when my curtain is pulled open. The main who brought me here, and the woman and the boy who were waiting for him when we landed, stand at the end of my bed. My cheeks heat in embarrassment, the woman comes over, and crouches beside my bed, and begins to wrap the bandages loosely around my forearms.  
"I'm Leia, I'm the General of the Resistance." General? I'd never heard of a female general before, yes, the Sisterhood was led by women, but I thought that was it. She continues, "I'm going to ask you a few things okay?"  
I nod, she shoos the others away with the wave of her hand before she ties the bandage, and begins to wrap the next arm, "What's your name?"  
"Adalaida." I answer, my voice is hoarse and whispery. She smiles, she's very pretty, "That's a nice name, Adalaida. And can you tell me, where are you from?"  
That's easy, I was born in Coruscant, and two days later, my parents, upon realising what I was, dumped me on the Planet of the Sisterhood, for the abomination that I was in their eyes. But instead I shrug, "I don't know, all I know is that I was brought to the Sisterhood at two days old."  
Leia nods, "And, I know this might be hard, but could you tell me what happened?"  
Images flash before my eyes, my stomach drops, and I feel sweat trickle down my spine, I shake my head, "I don't remember, I'm sorry but I don't." My chest tightens, a lump rises in my throat, "I don't want to, I-I-I" I cry, shamefully, but I cry nevertheless. She hugs me, her hand strokes the back of my head, "I'm sorry, I understand."  
I'm taken back by her warmth, in the Sisterhood, we weren't really a family, there was no warmth, in all my life, I only ever had one warm figure in my life, and she died because of that. I lean my head on her, and she strokes my head. She does understand, she saw her planet die, and still she fought, and even when she had a child, she still ran a resistance. She was strong, but retained her warmth. Even to someone as unlovable as me.

* * *

 **Tada! Anyway, please review, favourite, and follow!**

 **I'm out!**


End file.
